beyond_tier_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Tier System
The Explanation of all tiers before 0 is in the link bellow Vs battle wiki's tier system Below Tier 11 Tier 12: Below all Tier 12-C: below the concept of dimensions by in infinite amount. Beyond Tier 0 Tier 0: Baseline Omnipotence 0-C: Almost no limitations. * Almost no limitations: Any character that surpasses the requirements for tier 1-A but still has some limitations for that matter. They will transcend most concepts. * Can Logically do anything: (This means anything within all dimensions and the Outerverse that don't defy logic. see more on the problem with omnipotence). They transcend all concepts and are only limited by logic (Physiologically). 0-B: Omnipotence. All Characters who can do literally anything, have been shown to defy logic (Physiologically) ,an example could be killing someone without killing them, and have no limitations. 0-A: Embodiment of Omnipotence. * A entity that Embodies, Controls, imaginations and\or is beyond all Omnipotent entities within their respective faction in some way. * High tier 0 A: A entity that Embodies, Controls, imaginations and\or is beyond all Omnipotent entities in some way. Tier -1: Indeterminate (Immeasurable) Note: In this case indeterminate means having power that cannot be measured by definition. An example is omnipotence power is measured, and understood by the ability to do anything while indeterminate wouldn't be able to be measured even by an omniscient entity. '-1-C: Nigh Indeterminate:' Any entity with power that can be measured only by beings around it's power. '-1-B: Indeterminate:' Any being with power that can not be measured and only the being who has this power can understand how much power he/she/it has. '-1-A: Absolutely Indeterminate:' Any being with power that can not be measured or understood even by the user. Tier -2: Beyond Any being that is beyond the power, intelligent, presence, etc. or any definition or way to describe the being or what the being dose. For example if the being destroyed something it would have really done an action that is far beyond destruction. It's actions are beyond other terms like winning and losing, thoughts, imagination, reality, knowledge and even omnipotence. Attack potency becomes irrelevant scene this Tier is beyond that. Tier -3: Indefinable. Any being with this cannot be defined even by beings who cannot be defined. Even with the beyond tier is still definable by saying that it is beyond most terms. This tier is beyond definition. Even by beings that have intelligence beyond knowledge. It is absolutely impossible to define their power without downplaying them on a beyond infinite scale (this is already a downplay). '-3-C: Nigh Indefinable:' Cannot be defined by all beings who are omniscient and below the intelligence to define or describe a tier -1 or -2. '-3-B: Indefinable:' Cannot be defined by all beings who are not on the same level as that being. '-3-A: Absolutely:' Indefinable: Cannot be defined by anything even beings with more power, understanding, and intelligence, cannot define it. The power is absolutely incomprehensible. Tier -4: Unknown. '-4-C:' A more than infinite levels above Tier -3-A and barely detectable by them. * High -4-C: Not detectable BT -3-A's. '-4-B:' A entity that is able to break the rules of Tier -3-A and can measure and define their. This being transcends Tier - 4-C like Tier -4-C transcends Tier 11-C. '-4-A:' A entity so far above -4-B that it transcends it a more than infinite amount a more than infinity times over. Imaginary Tiers Tier 1i: Any person who is the writer/author/creator of a story or faction. 1i-C: The author of a faction containing characters that are under tier 2. 1i-B: The author of a faction containing characters that are from tier 2 to tier 0. 1i-A: The author of a faction containing characters that are above tier 0.Category:Tier